A Brother's Love Story
by Social Liar
Summary: From friendship bloomed brotherhood. From brotherhood bloomed more. SasuNaruSasu yaoi. first chapter is description and hellos. Real story starts chapter 2
1. Of beginning tales

If you knew Naruto, you were bound to know Sasuke

If you knew Naruto, you were bound to know Sasuke. Ever since the two were forced to work together in the 1st grade, they've been inseparable. Wherever the hyperactive blonde went, his other (slightly darker) self followed.

_Best. Friends. Forever._

So when the two were in the 3rd grade, and their parents decided to wed, they were ecstatic. Even more so than that. They were going to be more than friends. They were going to be brothers. But, what neither one of guessed, is what would happen to their relationship as they got older.

This is the story of two brothers, bound together by something stronger than brotherly love.

* * *

**Message from The Lia****r****:**

**Ok, sooo, this is not my first fanfiction.**

**I'm sorry people, but that cherry has been popped long ago.**

**I refuse to tell you the name of my previous fic because I fear that people will read it and go into shock from the shear and utter crap it is made out of. I believe I have matured (writing wise. I have the maturity level of about a 6 year old) and hope that this fic will please more. But just to be safe, I will include warnings.**

**Yaoi. Yes… lots and lots of Yaoi. Don't like it? Then stop reading right now. If not I will put your negative comment (without name, I am not advertising you and your work) and publicly show how stupid you really are.**

**Rape. Sorry, my story is what it is. Deal with it.**

**Graphic Sex (Lemon) scenes. I'm not 100 sure of posting it here, but they will be in the original story.**

**Parings: SasuNaru, NaruSasu, KibaNaru, SasuGaa, GaaNaru, FukaKushi, ShikaTema, LeeSaku, ChoIno…. Did I overload you? Good.**

**Demented personalities and Disorders**

**I have the right to add, subtract, twist, or disfigure the contents of this story. If so, I will warn you at the end of a chapter. **

**Although I have that right, I do NOT own the rights to Naruto.**

**Naruto**** and Naruto**** characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto as of 1991.**


	2. Of sex scenes and video games

"Oh God Sasuke, YEA

"Oh God Sasuke, YEA!" Naruto moaned at the top of his voice.

A grunt was all he got as Sasuke continued.

"Fuck Sasuke…Right there! Feels niiice… Touch me like that…"

Again…grunt.

"Damn Sasuke! Don't sto-" A foot was planted directly into Naruto scarred face, halting him from saying something else drenched in stupid.

"Shut up Naruto. I can't concentrate." Naruto wriggled away from the determined foot, and attempted to climb over his brother to claim dominance without letting go of his precious item.

Another bout of moans was about to flow from the blonde's mouth before the inevitable happened….

Up, Down, Right, SQUARE, _SQUARE_!!

Sasuke had used his special.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his character was hit with a fire technique. Another punch from Sasuke's fighter and Naruto was back to distracting Sasuke. "Fuck that feels good bitch!"

"Stop saying stupid shit every time I hit you idiot!" One last kick to the back of the head, and it was over. "Hm, I win again. You know what you have to do, moron."

"Yea, yea." Sasuke stood up as Naruto got on all fours.

"Make it a big wet one." An evil smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto's head descend. He wiggled his toes when the soft lips of his brother brushed his feet. He raised his head as soon as they did. "There. Happy now?"

"Yup" He said quickly before stepping on Naruto's already bowed head and launching himself over his brother towards the door. He looked back in the room.

"Don't forget to turn off the TV dead-last." He added a holier-than-thou smirk to go with the insult, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Naruto put a hand on his head turned step-stool. "Sasuke…You, you…BASTARD!!"

* * *

Naruto grudgingly walked downstairs to his quiet, suburban home, greeted by the smell of his mother's food. His highly trained nose (which only seemed to work on food) detected the heavy, sweet smell of pancakes drenched in syrup, and eggs.

"Gooood Morning Everybody!" He announced loudly to family members at the table. "Breakfast time is afoot!!" Pleased with his dramatic entrance, he sat down between his two brothers. Itachi, being the eldest, simply chuckled at Naruto's antics, while Sasuke attempted to not show any amusement by staring daggers into his cereal.

"_Bastards too prissy to eat pancakes like a REAL man…"_ Naruto glared at him, eyes screaming 'Fear the syrup!", but his glared with unnoticed.

But Fugaku noticed… "Naruto, stop staring at your brother. It is extremely rude, and will not be tolerated in this house." The authority in his voice straightened everyone up and kept them quite. Fugaku's voice was law in this house. No one was to questioned what he said and to whom he said it to. Naruto's eyes were cast down, embarrassed by being singled out from the family. _"As if I didn't feel different enough…"_

Kushina, sensing her son's pain, cheerfully popped up from her seat, slamming her hands on the table to make sure all attention was on her.

"AhHA! Enough of breakfast time. All children must be off to school to learn, learn, LEARN."

She picked up both her sons by the collar (one who was in mid-eating of his cereal and was NOT very happy with his mother) and hustled them out the door. She handed them their backpacks and waved happily.

"Love you very much! Have a safe trip!" Itachi calmly walked out the door before she slammed it. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion.

"The hell was that?" They had been rushed out so fast that Sasuke still had his breakfast spoon still in his mouth.

"She was just nervous." Itachi calmly stated before walking past his brothers towards the school. He always liked to be early…the odd one…

"Nervous? Nervous about wha-" He looked at Naruto and saw his face. Eyes meeting the ground, and a defeated look on his soft face. Sasuke muttered a quick "Lets get going.", before heading off towards school. He new it must be hard for Naruto. Everyone in the family looked related, expect him. Among the dark hair and eyes, there was a blonde with blue. They've told him that it doesn't matter; that he will always be no different from the rest of the family, but their father did tend to single him out more. Scolding him more than his own biological children, poking and exposing that blonde's faults and insecurities. It was a constant reminder that he didn't belong.

Their walk was in silence. Naruto too hurt to talk, and Sasuke unsure of what to say. Surprisingly enough, it was a tough punch to the shoulder that broke the silence.

"OW! The fuck Sasuke?!"

He smirked. "Needed to remind you that you're a man. You looked so girly, looking all sad like that. Not like the Naruto I know at all."

They both stopped, looking at each other. One with confusion, the other with sympathy and understanding.

"Fathers like that to me and Itachi too. Everyone in fact." He let a small grin through his stoic exterior. The only strong emotion he'll show to no one but Naruto. "He's just an asshole, stupid. Don't take it personally. You are my brother, always and forever."

Sasuke continued to walk, while Naruto stood stunned. He watched his brother's back as it walked away. A small smile graced his lips.

"_Thank you Sasuke…"_

It grew into a big ass grin, as he ran to catch up with his brother.

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

Kushina watched her sons disappear in the morning sun. Her happy façade fell. She knew that her son felt different from the Uchihas. Different personality, different upbringing, he didn't even look like them. It wasn't hard to tell he wasn't biologically related to them.

Kushina twiddled her black hair between her fingers. She'd never be able to understand her son's pain. With her dark hair she could very easily be passed off as Sasuke's and Itachi's blood mother. But Naruto had taken her late husbands appearances. Bright blonde hair with shocking blue eyes.

Fugaku noticed his wife staring sadly out the window. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was thinking…" Kushina began, unsure of how to word it to her oh-so-strict husband.

"Hn. And what would that be."

"I-I think I'm going to start coloring my hair again." She started talking quickly; to get all her reasonings in before Fugaku had a chance to respond. "I mean, my little Naru grew up with me having red hair. And for the first few years of our marriage I had red hair. It just might be, you know, comforting…"

"No."

"Eh? But Fugaku-"

"No Kushina. Naruto is fine. He is a young adult, and does not worry about these things."

"I'm going to do it anyways, you know that right?"

Fugaku sighed at his wife's stubbornness. "I thought as much, and I do not approve."

"Well…too bad."

* * *

**Message from The Lia****r****:**

**I made the last chapter short, so I posted this one directly after it. So don't complain.**

**-First rule of business…er, did I mention that there will be bad language. Well, there is. Again, deal with it.**

**-Second, to not cause confusion, Kushina (which you all know is a redhead from the manga) has natural black hair and dyes it red.**

**But none of these matters, for this is a filler to show Naruto's insecurities, introduce the family, and show how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is. I hope to post at least once every week, but life happens, and I might not. I will attempt to keep this alive and breathing. My last fix didn't go past two chapters though…**


End file.
